


School Sucks

by NotWhatSherl



Series: Emrys: Hacker [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gangs, School, kid!Merlin, tw:language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhatSherl/pseuds/NotWhatSherl
Summary: Merlin hates school. Older kids are bullies and teachers hate him.





	School Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. I do not own Merlin.

Merlin groaned as he sat up.  
‘Great.’ He thought, ‘Another day of bullies and homework.’  
Sliding out of bed he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Grabbing a toothbrush out of the cupboard he walked over to the sink. After he had brushed his teeth and washed his face, Merlin trudged back to his bedroom and got ready for school. 

‘I hope Mordred and Will will be able to walk back with me today.’ He thought, looking at the cheap digital clock on the coffee table. It was nearly 7:40. He usually left at quarter to eight but he figured that since neither Mordred, Gilli or Will were awake he’d probably end up leaving later. 

Gilli was seventeen and drove them to school in the morning. But he didn’t drive them home from school because he either had detention or was over at one of his mates houses.

Walking across the hall he knocked on the doors of the two bedrooms that they shared between them. 

“Get up!” He yelled, “I don’t want to be late because you morons slept in.”

“Alright we’re getting up!” Came a muffled reply, presumably from Mordred.

“Fuck off you little wanker!” Said another voice.

‘Wow,’ thought Merlin, ‘Will can be really grumpy in the mornings,’

Hopefully they weren’t going to be that late. Merlin didn’t fancy going to the office for the third day in a row.

30 Minutes Later

“Alright,” said Gilli, getting annoyed, “get in the bloody car,”

The younger boys piled into the back of the stuffy car. It smelt of fags and booze. Gagging, Merlin covered his mouth and covered his nose, he didn’t think that Gilli would appreciate his car being covered in sick. Besides, Merlin didn’t want to end up sitting in it for weeks on end. Gilli really needed to start cleaning his car more often, of course, no one ever told him this in fear of getting a bloody nose.

At Ealdor Primary and High School

“Oi!” Gilli yelled at them, “Get out of my car and get into school!”

“Yes, sir!” They replied, clambering out of his car.

“Brats,” Merlin heard Gilli mutter as Will and Mordred sprinted towards the school building. Not wanting to have to walk in by himself, Merlin ran to catch up with his friends.

“What took you so long, loser?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Will,” he exclaimed, placing his hand over his chest in mock offence, “I’m offended that you would call me such a thing!”

Will shrugged, “Just being truthful,”

“Well that’s a first,”

“Shut up,” Mordred interrupted, “both of you,”

Line Break

“Mr. Hollis, is there a reason you, Mr. Ambrosius and Mr. Watt are late?” Asked their headmaster, Mr. Muirden, his eyes cold and his tone harsh.

“We slept in, sir,” Will mumbled, avoiding Mr. Muirden’s piercing gaze.

“What was that, boy?” Merlin saw Will pale.

“It was my fault, sir,” Will’s head shot up to look over at the seven year old who spoke, “I slept in. I’m sorry, sir,”

Merlin wasn’t sure that Mr. Muirden was buying Mordred’s excuse. 

“Very well, Mr. Watt,” okay, maybe he did buy it, “that’s a lunch time detention,”

“Yes, sir,”

“Well then, you boys best get to class,”

“Yes, sir,” the three boys replied.

“Oh, and Mr. Ambrosius?” gulping, Merlin turned around to face the headmaster, “See me at lunch,”

“Yes, sir,”

Line Break

“Is there a reason you’re late to my class, Mr. Ambrosius?”

“I was in the headmaster’s office, ma’m,” Merlin answered, avoiding his teacher’s glare.

“Well,” She said, “I’m sure he will have no problem confirming this?”

“No, ma’m” said Merlin, slightly annoyed that she didn’t believe him, “he can confirm,”

“Mr. Ambrosius, go sit down,”

“Yes, ma’m,”

After Class

Merlin slammed his locker shut and ignored the glares he was getting as he walked towards the headmaster’s office.

Now the annoying thing about his school, Ealdor Primary School, was that it was in the same building as the upper school due to the significant lack of students. This was probably because most of them dropped out before graduating.

“Hey, look!” Merlin’s head snapped sideways, “It’s Ambrosius! What? Don’t like the nickname?”

“What are you? Five?”

“No, but you are!”

Merlin only snorted and continued heading towards the headmaster’s office.


End file.
